


As If You Could Handle It

by spinmybowtie



Series: Klaine Bingo Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Fluff, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt attempts to put on a little show for Blaine, but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If You Could Handle It

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine Bingo Fic Prompt #8: Stripping  
> Early!Klaine, warning for stripping!fail

Kurt arranges and rearranges the candles at least five times while he waits for Blaine to arrive. He can’t seem to keep still, and all the other preparations are already finished. The couch and coffee table are moved out of the way, replaced by a lone kitchen chair in the middle of the living room. He could have done this in his bedroom, but the sound system here is better, and his bed, while large and exceptionally comfortable, doesn’t give him the room he needs for what he has planned.

~^*^~

The idea began as a joke. Kurt had noticed how Blaine’s gaze lingered during Glee dance rehearsals, and being the wonderful boyfriend that he is, he teased Blaine mercilessly, exaggerating his movements and bending a little more than necessary whenever he had the opportunity. It all came to a head during a quick after school makeout session, during the blessedly long thirty minute window before Burt and Carole came home meant they were alone to do whatever they wanted.

Not that they were particularly daring. It had only been a month since the opening of West Side Story and the night and their first time. They didn’t go very far that night, but hesitant grinding and nervous handjobs opened the door for so much more and, since then, Kurt had gotten really good with his hands and hips.

Blaine was sprawled out on the couch with Kurt on top of him, thrusting down as Blaine licked at nipped at his neck.

“Love the way you move,” Blaine gasped. Kurt smiled and rolled his hips slowly. Blaine’s fingers grabbed at his shirt and pulled at the fabric, urging Kurt to move faster. “God, your hips are _sinful_.”

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine lightly. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, honey.”

“Oh really?” Blaine laughed, moaning as Kurt resumed his movements. “You should put on a show for me sometime.”

“Blaine!” Kurt smacked Blaine’s thigh, feigning shock. He loved it when they were like this: silly and playful and so ridiculously in love. “As if you could handle it.”

Blaine didn’t respond. Instead, he pulled Kurt down for a deep and dirty kiss, and Kurt quickly pushed the conversation to the back of his mind.

~^*^~

It resurfaces a couple weeks later, when they finally have the opportunity for a full evening alone and Kurt wants to do something special.

He paces around the room, smooths his hands over his shirt too many times. He’s wearing a loose button down that he left untucked over skin tight jeans, the top few buttons open. His feet are bare, which is an informed choice he made after he tripped and fell on his ass while practicing in his room. There was no sexy way to take off shoes while trying to seduce someone.

Kurt takes a final look in the hallway mirror. He kept his hair more natural, still coiffed with a bit of soft hold hair spray. It will look great moving with the rest of his body.

Everything is ready and Kurt is left with nothing else to do but wait and worry. He picks up his phone to text Blaine and see how much longer he’ll have to occupy himself before his nerves explode, but before he can hit ‘send’, the doorbell rings.

“Alright, Hummel. It’s showtime,” Kurt mumbles to himself, and then he opens the door.

Blaine looks amazing, as usual, and even though they had seen each other at school a couple hours earlier, Kurt is quick to wrap his arms around him like he was returning home after a long trip.

“Hey, you look… wow,” Blaine says, looking down Kurt’s body, and Kurt preens at the attention. He takes Blaine’s hand and leads him further into the house.

“What’s going on?” Blaine asks, looking around the candlelit living room with wide eyes. “What’s all this?”

“Why don’t you have a seat, and you’ll find out.” Kurt leads Blaine to the chair and pushes his shoulders until he sits down.

“Okay?” Blaine looks up at him, confused, and Kurt can’t not lean down to kiss him.

“Just relax, and enjoy the show,” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s lips. He straightens up and gives Blaine his sexiest wink, then strides over to the stereo. He had planned and set up his music the day before, so all he had to do was push play. With another deep, steadying breath, he switches the stereo on and grabs the remote. He turns back to Blaine with a smirk and starts the music.

_Shorty got them Apple Bottom jeans,  
Boots with the fur…_

“Dammit, Finn,” Kurt curses, fumbling with the remote to turn off the stereo, which was turned up to almost full volume. Finn must have used the stereo since he set it up, which throws the first wrench into his plans. He closes his eyes, afraid to look in Blaine’s direction. The night isn’t getting off to the best start, but he can handle it. He squares his shoulders and opens his eyes. “Sorry about that. Give me one second.”

Blaine is still watching him, sitting straight backed in the chair. His mouth twitches but his eyes are warm and dark, and Kurt can feel them on him as he resets his playlist.

The music starts up again, and this time it’s slower, more sensual, and Blaine quickly catches on when Kurt starts swaying his hips and running his hands over his torso.

“Oh my… Kurt, are you…” Blaine says, voice shaky as he grips the sides of the chair. Kurt turns around and swivels his hips. “Oh god, okay, you are.”

“Is this alright?” Kurt asks over his shoulder, arching his back in a way that made his ass look spectacular when he was practicing in front of his bedroom mirror. He turns around and opens another button on his shirt. “I can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, no, please continue, please,” Blaine babbles, watching as Kurt opens his shirt more, pulling at it to allow one sleeve to slip down his shoulder, exposing his naked skin underneath. Kurt can see Blaine’s throat bob as he swallows at the sight of him.

Kurt is lost in the music, and it feels almost natural to move and twist and thrust for Blaine, revealing more skin as he shimmies to the beat. Except then he hears a noise and when he looks at Blaine, he stops moving.

Blaine is still watching him, but he’s smiling, lips pressed together like he’s trying to keep from laughing.

“I look stupid.” Kurt says, feeling more than a little discouraged and a bit nauseous.

“No!” Blaine quickly stands up and rushes over to him, placing his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. “It’s just, you look so adorable and I’m so, so flattered that you’re doing this for me.”

Kurt grunts in response and stares at the floor. He knows he’s pouting, but _adorable_ wasn’t exactly the look he was going for.

“Kurt, look at me.” Blaine lifts Kurt’s chin, forcing Kurt to look up at him. “You look incredible. You are incredible. I’m sorry for making you feel bad. I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

Blaine looks so damn earnest, Kurt can’t possibly stay mad at him. “Really?”

“Absolutely.” Blaine squeezes Kurt’s arms in reassurance. “Now, I’m going to sit back down and stop acting like a bonehead, and you are going to continue doing what you were doing, because I really, really like it.”

“Okay.”

The music changes to something faster, and once Blaine is seated again, it doesn’t take long for Kurt to find his groove. He walks toward Blaine as he flicks open the last button of his shirt and straddles Blaine’s lap. He rolls his hips down, barely dragging over Blaine’s groin, and he feels powerful and sexy like this.

Blaine reaches up to touch him, but Kurt swats his hand away with a smirk. “Keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Anderson.”

The only response he gets is a low moan, and Kurt backs up again, spinning around to take his shirt off completely. He’s having fun with this, and in a moment of insanity, he waves his shirt over his head and throws it at Blaine’s head, laughing with Blaine this time.

Kurt is happy he didn’t go with his usual layers, because he is running out of moves and still has to take his pants off. He slowly opens the button and zipper of his jeans, then stops to climb back onto Blaine’s lap. He isn’t sure if it’s the dancing or the way Blaine looks like he wants to _devour him_ , but Kurt is definitely starting to get hard and judging from what he feels as he grinds down against Blaine, he’s not the only one.

Kurt slides off Blaine’s lap and walks around the back of the chair, running his hands over Blaine’s chest and shoulders as he goes. When he’s back in front of the chair he turns around and sits back so his ass is right against the bulge of Blaine’s pants.

He spreads his legs and rocks back against the hard line of Blaine’s cock, and it’s still thrilling, knowing that he is the one turning Blaine on like this.

“ _You’re so hot_ ,” Blaine says in one breath, and Kurt lifts up and works his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans. He shimmies them down slowly - not that he could go much faster, they’re so tight - and when he manages to get them down far enough he bends over and slaps his hand down on his ass. He has no idea where it came from, but Blaine is practically drooling, so he goes with it and slaps his other cheek, moaning at the sting it leaves behind.

Kurt tries to gracefully take his pants the rest of the way off, but it’s not an easy task. He gets caught up for a second, but manages to keep from falling over. Blaine doesn’t even seem to notice his struggle. He’s squirming in the chair, hands twitching like it’s taking all of his willpower not to touch himself, and Kurt finds that really likes making him wait for it.

The music is still going, and he’s gotten a little off-rhythm, but Kurt recovers quickly. He pinches his nipple and groans before finally kicking his pants off of his foot.

Unfortunately, being turned on has strongly impacted his aim, because his pants manage to knock one of the candles off of the end table and onto the floor.

“Oh my god!” Kurt lunges for the candle, which had - thankfully - already gone out from the fall. However, in his flying leap, he manages to hit two more candles, both of which topple over. He blows on both of them to make sure they’re out, even though the hot, liquid wax that doused them already did the job. Kurt tries to salvage the carpet from a vanilla-scented mess, and the next thing he knows, he is yelling out in pain and his hand is throbbing.

“Are you okay?” Blaine quickly rushes over onto the floor next to Kurt and grabs his hand to look it over.

Kurt is completely mortified. If this is what he gets for trying to be spontaneous and sexy, then maybe he’s better off celibate.

“M’fine,” he grumbles, pulling his hand away from Blaine and getting up off the floor. He has some dried wax on his leg and the carpet looks a mess, and after the music mishap and the failed dancing and almost setting the house on fire, it will be a miracle if he can ever get hard again, much less expect Blaine to get hard for him.

“Kurt?” Blaine stands next to him and rubs a comforting hand over his arm.

“Let’s just forget it. We can watch a movie instead.” Kurt bends down to pick up his pants and violently pulls the legs so they’re right-side out again. “This was a dumb idea in the first place. I have no idea what I’m doing and I keep embarrassing myself.”

Blaine tugs Kurt’s pants away from him and tosses them onto the couch. “We can stop if you want,” he says, stepping closer and winding his arms around Kurt’s bare waist. “Or, you can forget everything that went wrong, and we can keep going, because like I said, I am enjoying myself very much.”

Kurt feels silly getting yet another pep talk. He does have a tendency to overreact and is self-aware enough to admit it. He had put a lot of time into making this night work, and Blaine is right, he should forget the little things that went wrong, because he is still in his underwear and Blaine still has a hungry look on his face that can only mean one thing.

He lunges forward, cupping Blaine’s face with both hands and kissing him, the force of it rocking Blaine back on his heels. Kurt parts his lips and licks across the seam of Blaine’s mouth, then slips his tongue inside. Blaine whimpers and Kurt drops his hands down to Blaine’s shoulders, pulling him in closer.

They are both panting when Kurt pulls away. “Sit down.”

Blaine almost knocks the chair over in his haste. Kurt marches up to the stereo, changes the track, and turns it up. Another fast, thumping beat starts and Kurt sits back down on Blaine’s lap, his back pressed against Blaine’s chest.

He lets himself go, closing his eyes and allowing the music to guide him. He grabs Blaine’s hands and puts them on his stomach, and Blaine takes the hint, touching every inch of Kurt’s skin that he can reach, dragging his nails over his chest, rubbing at his nipples, squeezing his hips as he circles them, each rotation pushing back against Blaine’s erection.

Blaine dips his fingers underneath the waistband of his briefs and it shocks Kurt back into the present. He stands up and turns around to face Blaine and straddles his thigh, grinding down on it as he works his briefs down so the the head of his cock is exposed.

Kurt’s breath hitches as Blaine licks his lips, looking straight down at the head of his dick, and while they still haven’t used their mouths on each other, he’s confident it will happen in the very near future. He stands and slips his briefs down until they fall to his feet, and then he steps out of them carefully, not wanting to take any chances.

It hits him all at once that this is the first time he’s completely naked in front of Blaine. Up until this point, they’ve kept at least their underwear or shirts on, but now, Kurt is completely on display and he doesn’t know what to do. It’s not as terrifying as he thought it would be, and Blaine isn’t looking at him with anything but love and adoration and lust in his eyes. That makes it easier to be bold.

“See something you like?” Kurt asks, running his hands across his stomach and down his thighs and back up again. He bites his lip and wraps a loose fist around his cock, stroking lazily as Blaine chokes on air.

“You, um, I want, oh god, just… _come here_.”

Kurt yelps as Blaine jumps forward and grabs his hands, pulling him back down onto his lap as his sits back in the chair. Blaine licks across Kurt’s chest and sucks at his collarbone, and Kurt starts grinding down on him again, the rough drag of fabric against his naked skin slightly unpleasant.

“Sorry, but these need to go,” Kurt says. He fumbles with Blaine’s belt at first, but despite his shaking hands, he gets it open, followed immediately by Blaine’s button fly. He needs to feel Blaine’s skin on his as soon as possible, so he yanks at Blaine’s shirt until it’s over his head and on the floor.

Kurt turns around again and reaches back to slip his hand inside Blaine’s briefs. He strokes him a few times, then pulls his cock out. Blaine’s mouth drags across his shoulders, the faint trail of spit cooling his skin, and Kurt settles in Blaine’s lap and wiggles, and oh.

He only meant to rub against Blaine’s bare cock, but this is better, so, so much better. The angle is perfect and Blaine’s hard length is trapped between Kurt’s cheeks. It feels so dirty, but then Kurt starts to move, rolling down over and over, and it’s too dry but also overwhelming and perfect.

“Christ, that feels good,” Blaine moans, and his hands are everywhere, fingers playing with his nipples and cock, cupping his balls and guiding his hips down and back, down and back, Kurt takes every bit of it.

His thighs are shaking, burning, but he doesn’t want to stop, he _can’t_ stop. Blaine starts stroking over his cock in short bursts that are maddeningly tender, and Kurt opens his mouth to beg him to speed it up, but then Blaine twists his wrist and the only sound Kurt can make is a pitiful whine for more.

Blaine’s heavy breaths punch against the back of Kurt’s neck, doing nothing to stop the sheen of sweat forming across his skin. Kurt tries to go faster, harder, but Blaine’s cock slips away from him, and with a frustrated groan he repositions himself and keeps a slow, calculated rhythm.

He feels like he’s floating, and every time the head of Blaine’s cock catches his rim it sends sparks of heat through his body. Soon, he thinks, and then he says it again out loud because he needs Blaine to know.

“Soon, not tonight, but soon,” Kurt gasps, whining as Blaine finally starts to stroke him faster. “Soon I’ll take you, all of you, let you fill me up.”

“God, please keep talking, Kurt, gonna come.”

“Gonna spread myself open for you - _ah_ \- let you put your fingers in me, get me ready.” Kurt is panting, his hips moving erratically of their own volition, like he’s lost all control over his body and his mouth. “It’ll be so good, Blaine, so hot to have you inside me.”

With a choked sob, Blaine thrusts up and stills, and Kurt can feel the wetness against his crack and his hole, and it’s filthy and wonderful. He keeps moving, rocking against Blaine’s pulsing cock until he starts going soft. Blaine’s fist is still around Kurt’s erection, just holding him rather than doing anything useful.

“Blaine, please, please, need to come,” Kurt begs, covers Blaine’s hand with his own and starts jerking himself off. He’s so hard he’s throbbing, after a few tight, fast strokes, Blaine catches up and starts moving on his own. Kurt doesn’t move his hand, though. Something about using Blaine’s hand like this taps into fantasies he didn’t want to admit he had, and it only takes a minute longer for him to come, moaning and shaking in Blaine’s mostly-clothed lap.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Kurt says once he’s breathing properly again. The wetness between his cheeks is shifting from ‘super hot’ to ‘unbearably gross’ pretty quickly, but he’s afraid that his legs will give out if he tries to stand.

“You are some sort of sex god, I think,” Blaine says. His face is pressed against Kurt’s back and his arms are holding Kurt tightly. “I mean, that was, like, a whole other level of amazing.”

“Beginner’s luck,” Kurt jokes, and then he twists his head around to kiss the corner of Blaine’s mouth. “I really need a shower. As amazing as that was, the aftermath is decidedly less so.”

“Want some company?”

Kurt thinks about earlier, when Blaine was wetting his lips with his tongue at the sight of Kurt’s cock, and maybe Blaine is on to something. The night is still young, after all.


End file.
